


Chores

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bitch slap - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, corny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion hates chores a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

"Hanzo I'm home from the market."

Sub-Zero walked into the house slowly. When he got inside he saw that the house was a mess.

"HANZO GET DOWN HERE NOW."

Scorpion walks down the stairs. He then stood in front of Sub-Zero sleepily. He yawned and looked at the bags in Sub-Zero's hands.

"Hey Kuai. Back from grocery shopping already?"

"Hanzo, why isn't this place cleaned up?"

"Well I fell asleep while cleaning and I just woke up so..."

"HANZO GO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP NOW!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hanzo, you live here also, you have to do your chores."

"No."

"Hanzo. Clean. Now."

"I said NO!"

"HANZO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP NOW!"

"NO."

"HANZO..."

"I SAID NO!"

Scorpion slaps Sub-Zero across the face. He stares, shocked, looking at Sub-Zero, who fell down from the slap.

"Han...Hanzo..."

"Kuai, I'm... I'm sor... sorry."

Scorpion moves towards Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero moves away from him. Scorpion eyes the red handprint on Sub-Zero's face.

"Kuai... I… I…"

Tears run down Scorpion's face. He couldn't even believe what he just did was real. 

"I'M SORRY KUAI."

Sub-Zero looks up at Scorpion. He can see the sorrow in Scorpion's eyes.

 

"Please forgive me Kuai. I'll clean the house, I'll cut off the hand that hurt you, I'll do anything if you forgive me..."

"Hanzo...it's fine..."

"I'll go clean the house now... later babe."

Scorpion kisses Sub-Zero on his hurt cheek and goes upstairs to clean the house.

Sub-Zero looks around to make sure that Scorpion did go upstairs. He then starts whispering to himself as he puts the groceries away. 

"It didn't hurt much, but if all it takes is a slap and fake pain to make Hanzo to do the chores...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'll get slapped a million times."

**Author's Note:**

> I need a LOT more prompts.


End file.
